


love it if they made it

by first8id



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Short One Shot, idk how to tag, once again its shit, slight two second mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/first8id/pseuds/first8id
Summary: mark and donghyuck are idiots who don't talk about feelings and that leads to problems.





	love it if they made it

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song "love it if we made it" by the 1975

hyuck’s gonna admit it, he’s embarrassed about this one. mark was in a hurry and they were both particularly needy in this late evening. they had just gotten done eating with their friends when mark offered hyuck a ride home. mark had probably asked him on purpose now that he thinks of it. but halfway through the car ride mark pulled over and turned on a certain playlist.

so this is where they are now, in the back of marks jeep, making atrocious noises, while frank ocean is playing. now i’ll spare you the details because the only thing that is actually happening is a lot of panting and gross stuff. 

when they’re done they clean each other up, share a joint, and then mark drives hyuck home. now i know what you’re thinking, no they aren’t together. although they do like each other very much, they are idiots so they don’t tell each other that. instead, they let all off their emotional feelings into this jumble fuck that happens sporadically. 

when hyuck gets inside his apartment he immediately takes a shower scrubbing off the smell of sweat off of him. while getting to do that every once in awhile feels good, it honestly makes it hurt even more sometimes. for the rest of the night, hyuck spends his time in silence. he crawls into bed and stares out the window over the city. when he falls asleep he dreams about mark and his soft hair.

about a week after the car incident mark invites hyuck over to his apartment to play with his new switch and have some dinner. they order from their favorite chinese place and stuff their mouth's with noodles, chicken, rice, and vegetables. the whole night was filled with giggles and stupid jokes. 

after the laughter died down from hyuck’s joke, mark continued to stare at hyuck.

“what?” hyuck asked once he caught mark.

“nothing, it’s just that you’re really handsome.” hyuck’s neck and ears felt like they were engulfed in flames from marks statement.

“pshhh shut up, why do you have to be cheesy.” the phrase “just smile and wave boys,” was replaying in hicks head.

“no hyuck, im being serious.” mark begins to stand up and grabs their leftover dinner to take to the kitchen.

“you can’t just say that and walk away,” hyuck is just a little bit angry by this point. “ohoho, but alas i just did.” mark responds with a smirk on his face.

fuck you mark lee, really just fuck you. hyuck gets up and follows mark into the kitchen to watch him rinse the dishes. “do you want ice cream? i got some last night, i got your favorite kind.”

“don’t just change the subject, what’s with the sudden flirty-ness?” hyuck sees mark flinch after he says this. mark turns off the water, dries off his hands and turns around. there’s a sadness in his eyes like he doesn’t want to do what he’s about to do.

“why don’t we talk about it hyuck?” at this, hyuck’s blood turns cold and his stomach drops. not now, please not right now. “every time it happens we never talk about it. we act like it doesn’t happen like you didn’t want it to happen in the first place-“

mark covers his mouth and his eyes widen after he realizes what he just said. hyuck’s throat squeezes and feels rough, his eyes sting and his ears are starting to get hot. he’s angry.

“don’t say that you don’t get to say that you don’t know how i feel.” hyuck lowers his head in an attempt to make sure mark doesn’t see him cry. he hears mark walk a bit closer.

“well i know how i feel, and i feel like shit. like im just your fuck buddy. like im just a warm body, like im just a friend.” he can hear that mark is crying now, so hyuck finds no use in hiding his face. when he looks up mark has tears flowing down his face, like he actually loves him back- oh shit. hyuck steps closer to mark and cups his face.

“you idiot, you aren’t just a friend. i love you, dumbass.” it feels like there had been a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. it was soon replaced by the fear that hyuck was wrong and mark didn’t like him back. this was proven wrong by the sudden pair of lips on his. they’ve kissed before but nothing had felt this intimate and emotional. hyuck’s eyes flutter shut and he melts into marks touch.

mark walks them back towards the counter, but hyuck was two seconds ahead of him. he breaks the kiss for a second and turns mark where hyuck had once been and lifts mark up on the counter. they resume kissing but it was messier and rushed. mark runs his hands through hyuck’s hair and wraps his legs around the other's waist. hyuck responds to this by wrapping his arms around his torso and pulls him impossibly closer.

mark pulls away, but not too far, their noses are still touching. “i love you to idiot.” 

“wow we are so romantic,” they both burst into giggles. everything is gonna be okay, they’ll make it.

**Author's Note:**

> in no way was this ment to make anyone uncomfortable, so im sorry if it did. other than that i hope you enjoyed it hahaaaaa


End file.
